


A Lullaby in Its Way

by JillyBeans_storycorner



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team Ohana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillyBeans_storycorner/pseuds/JillyBeans_storycorner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of his capture and torture by Wo Fat in North Korea, Steve is struggling to get back to normal, and slowly comes to understand that alone is not the only way back to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lullaby in Its Way

**Author's Note:**

> Steve isn't good at letting people take care of him. Danny's natural instinct is to take care of everyone. Uncle Steve is powerless against Grace.

Steve sat with his legs curled tightly into him, his head resting against the wall. During BUDs they’d instructed him to pick someplace familiar, a place he’d felt secure before. The hidden closet under the stairs of his childhood home came to mind instantly. Dad had taken them through drills growing up, his instructions always the same: _“Anything ever happens, you take your sister, you get in here and hide. Don’t make a sound. Don’t come out for anything until I come get you.”_ He’d never needed to use that plan in childhood, but it became the perfect place to disappear to, his constant refuge against the pain and fear. 

The tarp lifted, he recoiled against the blinding shaft of light, tearing him from the sanctuary in his mind too quickly to retreat again. The truck had stopped, obviously they’d reached wherever it was they were taking him, soon the pain would start all over again- 

“Hey it’s Steve!” 

The voice was wrong. It wasn’t sinister or mocking, it was...familiar...safe...

“I’ve got Steve! He’s alive!” 

_Danny?_

“Danny?” he crooked out. 

_How? How could Danny be here? Was he halliucating?_

“Danny? Where’s Wo Fat?” 

“Just shut up would you?” Danny replied gruffly, losing the ropes binding Steve’s hands. His best friend looked at him with a solemn smile as the knot came undone, silently communicating to him he was safe now, that he’s here to take him home. 

“Come on. Come on let’s go.”

 _BANG_

Steve watched helplessly as Danny stiffened for just a moment, then slumped forward on top of him, a deep red stain blooming over his back. Steve’s mind went blank. He blinked up in confusion. His vision cleared just enough to see Wo Fat himself standing in the back of the truck, a smoking gun raised and still aimed at the spot where Danny had just been. 

“Danny!” Steve shot bolt upright, the bed creaking under the force of his jolt. His eyes swept the area several times before his brain was able to recognize and accept his own bedroom. He flung his feet out from under the tangled sheets, his hands shaking as they whipped the cold sweat drenching his brow, and thrust into the bedside drawer for his gun. Rationally, he knew it was just a dream, that he was safe in his own home. Emotionally, the only way he felt even remotely safe was with the Sig in his hand. 

Steve clutched it tight, heaving in several panting breaths. His stomach was churning, he was fairly certain he was about to throw up; he had before. The nightmares had been a constant plague since the first night after his rescue, and at least one always involved seeing the bloodied figures of his team, struck down by Wo Fat. Steve groaned and dug the heel of his hand into his eyes. The reasonable part of him understood that Danny was fine. That he was at home asleep, probably with the TV on, where he should be at 2:14am. The instinctual part of him was screaming out for him to grab the phone and call his partner, to hear his voice, to reassure himself that Danny was alive and well. He clamped down on that impulse. If he called Danny, two things would happen in short succession: First Danny would be pissed as hell about being woken up at _“-two o’clock in the god damn morning! There’d better be a line of bodies over a fifty mile stretch of the H1 because normal humans are trying to sleep you neanderthal!”_ Then Danny would realize that something was wrong. He would rush over, despite Steve’s protests that he’s _“-fine. Really Danny. I’m sorry I woke you, I was half asleep when I called.”_ But Danny would come anyways, and Steve couldn’t have that, not right now. Not when he hasn’t slept more than a few hours in the past week, not when even he can admit that he’s too tired not to give into his own weakness. And if he does have to give in, it’s certainly not going to be in front of anyone else. 

****  
Steve dragged his feet back and fourth across the room, doing something in between sleepwalking and pacing. He couldn’t go back to sleep, his mind wouldn’t settle, it kept replaying the nightmare over and over again; Wo Fat with the gun, Danny’s limp form collapsing on top of him, the blood gushing everywhere, Danny. He was anxious, something felt off and he couldn’t shake it, he wouldn’t be able to, not until he knew for sure that Danny’s all right, and it couldn’t wait till morning. Steve heaved a sigh and grabbed his keys. This was stupid, crazy, but it was something he had to do. 

****  
The spare key slid into the lock, and Steve carefully turned it and pushed the door open. The dead bolt squeaked ever so slightly, but other than that he didn’t make a sound as he slipped into the dark interior of Danny’s latest rental. He softly pushed the door closed behind him and tiptoed through the living room. 

_He’d only be a minute, he’d check on Danny, put his mind to rest, and go. In and out. God this is insane._

Steve cracked the bedroom door open just enough to see inside. Just like he thought, Danny was sacked out on the bed, the rise and fall of his chest illuminated by the light of TV. Steve let go of a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. 

_There. Danny’s fine. He can go now._

But the uneasy feeling lingered even as he pulled the door closed again. Something still didn’t feel right. Something he couldn’t put his finger on. Steve looked over at the couch and hesitated. 

_It wouldn’t hurt if he stayed for just a few more minutes to get himself together._

He sank down onto the couch without even fully realizing what he was doing. 

_Just a few more minutes...._

*************

“Danno. Danno wake up.” 

“What is it Monkey?” Danny groaned, looking at the clock. His alarm wasn’t due to go off for another fourteen minutes. He had no idea where Grace got this horrible ‘early riser’ trait. 

_It certainly wasn’t from him, that’s for sure._

“Danno!” 

“Yeah, I’m awake. What is it?” 

“When did Uncle Steve come over?” Grace inquired with a hint of a pout. 

“What?” 

“Uncle Steve slept over. And you didn’t tell me. _And_ it’s a school night.” 

“Grace, Uncle Steve didn’t sleep over.” Danny blinked, utterly confused. 

“Yes he did.” Grace insisted, tugging on his hand until he stumbled out of bed to follow her. “Also, it’s not polite to have someone sleep over on the couch and not sleep out there with them.” she concluded. 

Grace led him out into the living room, where low and behold, Steve was curled up on the couch. Even as he slept the stress was clear on his face. Steve had been keeping his distance since they’d brought him home. Danny had stayed with him the first two nights back, helping him to change his bandages, and making sure he took his antibiotics on schedule, until the third day when Super SEAL had declared himself well enough to look after himself and “Really Danny, go home, get some sleep.” He should have known better. Of all the amazing things Steve could do, taking care of himself was not one of them.  
Danny schooled his features before looking down at his daughter. 

“All right Monkey, go get ready for school. Quietly please. Don’t wake Uncle Steve.” 

Grace nodded and made a show of tiptoeing back to her room. Danny sighed and pulled a hand through his hair. Steve wasn’t going to like this, but it just became clear that something needed to be done. 

****

Steve woke to a bad crick in his neck and the smell of something delicious wafting towards him. He opened his eyes and realized with a jump he was still in Danny’s living room. 

“Morning sleeping beauty.” A voice from behind him made him jump again. 

He whipped his head toward the kitchen area, where Danny was standing in front of the stove, spatula in hand. 

“Actually it’s more like ‘afternoon’ now. I wouldn’t have believed you were capable of sleeping in if I didn’t see it for myself.” Danny continued with a smile. 

“Danny-I-” Steve fished around for what he was trying to say, an apology, an explanation; he didn’t know which to being with. 

“Shut up. You don’t need to apologize.” It would never cease to amaze him how he and Danny could read each other’s minds. “Although a phone call would be nice next time. Or at least wake me up to let me know you’re here. I had to listen to Grace’s lecture on Sleep Over Etiquette the entire way to school.” 

“Danny, I’m sorry. I forgot it was your week with Grace. I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t scare her.” 

“I all ready told you, you don’t have anything to be sorry for. Now come over here and sit down, lunch is almost ready.” Danny said as he flipped a rather thick sandwich in the frying pan. 

“What time is it?” Steve asked, coming to sit on one of the stools on the breakfast bar side of the counter. 

“Just a little after 11:30. I called Chin this morning, told him we weren’t coming in. And before you say anything” he pointed the spatula at Steve, who’s mouth was open, about to interrupt “We don’t have any active cases right now. Chin, Kono, and Lori can all hold down the fort for one day. They’ll call us if anything major comes up, but short of mass destruction and impending doom, your ass is staying home to get some rest and I’m going to make sure you do it.”  
“What if the Governor-?” 

Danny threw him a sharp glare, the spatula being engaged with plating the sandwiches. “You still have three more days of recommended medical leave. Just because it’s no longer mandatory doesn’t mean you get to jump back into work like nothing happened.” 

Steve shifted in his seat. 

“Smells good.” he commented. 

Danny for his part seemed to ignore his blatant change of subject for now. 

“It is good.” he replied “Fried Turkey BLTs.” He threw a few handfuls of chips onto the plate and handed it to Steve. 

“Your mom’s recipe?” Steve inquired, picking up the sandwich but not taking a bite. He was hardly hungry these days. 

“My dad’s actually; an old firehouse favorite. What? Too many calories for you? Don’t worry Steve, your girlish figure isn’t going anywhere.” 

“I’m not hungry.” Steve said honestly. 

“Just eat as much as you can.” Danny replied simply “So, any chance you’re going to tell me the reason you broke into my place to sleep on my couch? Did Catherine come home on shore leave and kick you out of bed all ready?” 

“Very funny.” Steve said “I thought you said I didn’t have to explain anything?” 

“You don’t, but if you do, just know that I’m here, and I’m all ears.” 

“And for the record, no, Cath’s stationed off of Mumbai right now.” Steve explained. 

“You talk to her lately?” Danny asked, rising his eyebrows ever so slightly. 

“A little, I told her Chin’s good news.” 

“Is she gonna be able to make it to the wedding?” Danny prompted. 

“She’d like to, but her tour’s not over for another eight months. She’d have to try and get leave, but unless it’s an immediate family member, they probably wont give it to her.” Steve said with a shrug. 

“So you and me are going stag?” 

“What about Gabby? Aren’t you going to ask her?” 

Danny shrugged. “I don’t know. Grace is gonna want to be there, so that sort of takes care of my plus one.” Danny said off handily.

“Danny, Grace will be invited with you.” Steve interjected. “I know what this is, you think if you bring her to the wedding things will be serious. Come on man, you’ve been dating her for how long now? Have you even introduced her to Gracie yet?” 

“I’ll introduce them when the time is right.” 

“And when’s that gonna be?” Steve said potently “Let me tell you something my friend, you are afraid of commitment.”

“Oh I’m afraid of commitment.” 

“That’s what I just said, you’re afraid of commitment.”

“Really, and out of the two of us, who’s the one who’s been married before? I am not afraid of commitment Steven. It’s a sensitive situation, and I’m not trying to rush things.” 

“Because you’re afraid of commitment.” Steve added with a smirk, and Danny lobbed a chip at him. “Oh real mature Danno.” 

“Hey, I just thought you’d like more, I’m being hospitable here.”

Steve gave him a confused look, then looked down at his empty plate. He’d ate the entire thing without even realizing it. 

Danny smiled at him. “You want seconds?”

“No thanks.” Steve shook his head. He didn’t remember even picking up the sandwich more than once; let alone putting it in his mouth. He’d been too distracted with talking to Danny... 

“All right, then why don’t you go catch a shower, take longer than three minutes. I’ll leave some clothes out for you.” 

Steve nodded. “Thanks Danny.” 

“And don’t get your dressings wet.” Danny added, thrusting a tube of plastic wrap at him. 

“Yes _Mom_ ”

“Now who’s the mature one?” 

“Still not you.” Steve said slipping off the stool and towards the bathroom, Danny giving him the finger behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking this is gonna be a three part-er, but alas I have a lot of idea, a lot of writers block, and a lot of soreness from two weeks of being in and out of the hospital for tests, so please be patient with me.


End file.
